The Fast And The Furious: Tokio Drift
The Fast and the Furious: Tokio Drift aus dem Jahre 2006 ist der 3. Teil der inzwischen 6 Teile umfassenden Filmreihe. Die Handlung spielt nicht direkt nach 2 Fast 2 Furious, sondern nach Fast & Furious 6. Handlung Sean Boswell, der schon oft wegen Verbrechen und wilder Raserei verurteilt wurde, und mit seiner Mutter schon oft umgezogen ist, muss nun seine letzte Chance nutzen, und zieht zu seinem Vater nach Tokio. Zuerst findet er es dort langweilig und will so schnell wie möglich weg. Er ist ein Außenseiter und wird von Takashi (DK) immer "Gaijin" genannt. In der Schule lernt er Twinkie kennen, der illegal Sachen wie Computer oder neue Jordans in der Schule verkauft. Er und Sean fahren zu einem Rennen, obwohl sein Vater es Sean verboten hat. Es kommt zum Konflikt mit Takshi, dem "Drift King". So kommt es auch zu einem Rennen der beiden, aner Sean hat keine Ahnung vom Driften. Und in Tokio werden keine Drag-Rennen wie in den USA gefahren, sondern Drift-Rennen. Han Seoul-Oh, ein Geschäftspartner von Takashi, leiht ihm sein Auto, da er sehen will, was Sean draufhat. Sean fährt den geliehenen Nissan Silvia praktisch zu Schrott und steht nun tief in Hans Schuld. Doch Han glaubt an Seans fahrerische Fähigkeiten, macht Sean zu seinem Representant und schenkt ihm einen seiner Wagen, einen Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, mit den Worten: "Du representierst mich jetzt. Glaubst du ich lass dich in einem Hyundai rumgurken?", und lässt ihn damit trainieren. Langsam findet Sean gefallen am Driften, Tokio und Neela, Takashis Freundin, die er öfter in der Schule und bei den Rennen trifft. Takashis Onkel Kamata bemerkt, dass Han das Unternehmen bestiehlt. Takashi kommt zu Han in die Werkstatt und richtet eine Waffe auf ihn. Han, Sean und Neela gelingt es zu fliehen, doch Han muss für den Betrug mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Er wird von Owen Shaws verrücktem Bruder Ian Shaw angefahren, worauf Hans RX-7 sich mehrmals überschlägt und schließlich explodiert. Sean will nun das Geld, welches Han gestohlen hat zurückgeben und schlägt Kamata ein Rennen vor. Sean will gegen Takashi antreten, mit dem Einsatz, dass der Verlierer Tokio entgültig verlässt. Sean, Twinkie und andere finden in Hans Werkstatt nur noch den verschrotteten Nissan Silvia, und bauen dessen intakten Motor in einen alten Ford Mustang von Seans Vater ein, den er vor Jahren auf einer alten Militärbasis gefunden hat. Takashi und Sean fahren ein waghalsiges Nachtrennen, wobei Takashis Wagen den Abhang hinunterfällt, und beinahe Sean getroffen hätte. Sean gewinnt das Rennen und Neela, Takashi hingegen muss die Stadt verlassen. In der Abschlussszene tritt Vin Diesel in einem Cameo-Auftritt auf, und fordert Sean zum Rennen heraus. Sean sagte nur zu, weil er sagte, er kannte Han, der Familie für ihn war. Schauspieler *Lucas Black -- Sean Boswell *Brian Tee -- Takashi/"DK" *Sung Kang -- Han Seoul-On *Bow Wow -- Twinkie *Nathalie Kelley -- Neela *Sonny Chiba -- Onkel Kamata *Leonardo Nam -- Morimoto *Vin Diesel -- Dominic "Dom" Toretto Verwendete Autos *Dodge Viper SRT10 (Im Anfangsrennen gefahren von Clay) *1970er Chevrolet Monte Carlo (Im Anfangsrennen gefahren von Sean) *Mazda RX-7 (gefahren von Han, allerdings durch Veilside-Bodykit nicht sofort als dieser erkennbar) *VW Touran (gefahren von Twinkie) *Nissan Silvia S15 mit einem RB26DETT Motor (in Deutschland wurde der Wagen nie von Nissan angeboten) *Nissan 350Z (es gibt mehrere 350Zs (Dk's ebenfalls mit Veilside-Bodykit)) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII (Ist Seans zweites Auto, welches er, nach Hans Crash, am Straßenrand in Tokyo stehen lässt) *Mazda RX-8 (Neela kommt ins Parkhaus) *Ford Mustang Shelby GT II mit dem Nissan RB26DETT Motor aus dem S15 ((umgebaut auf Single-Turbo) wird im Endrennen von Sean gefahren) *Mercedes-Benz W 140 (Mit dieser Limousine wird Onkel Kamata chauffiert) *Honda NSX *Nissan Skyline *1970er Plymouth Roadrunner (gefahren von Dom am Ende des Films) Galerie Fast&furious3.jpg|Hans Mazda RX-7 neela RX-8.jpg|Neelas Mazda RX-8 ford mustang.jpg|Seans Ford Mustang morimotos nissan 350Z.jpg|Morimotos Nissan 350Z hans nissan silvia.jpg|Hans Nissan Silvia hans mitsubishi lancer evolution.jpg|Hans Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution (verschenkte er an Sean) takashis nissan 350Z.jpg|Takashis (DKs) Nissan 350Z twinkies hulk car.jpg|Twinkies Hulk-VW Touran hinter den kulissen.jpg|Hinter den Kulissen von Tokyo Drift clay VS. sean.jpg|Anfangsrennen: Clay VS Sean Han VS DK.jpg|Han VS Takashi kurz vor Hans Tod DK.jpg|DK kurz vor dem Streit mit Sean han.jpg|Han mit Neela und Sean auf der Flucht vor DK und Morimoto hans crash.jpg|Hans Crash durch Ian Shaw Kategorie:Film